


Early Morning Thoughts of You

by GayForWerewolves



Series: Love you so softly [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is genderfluid and Aziraphale uses 'she' to describe her in Golgotha, Domestic Fluff, I wrote this on tumblr and I did not intend it to be a fic but here we are, M/M, Nostalgic Aziraphale, Other, but not important to read that to understand this fic, but they're both domestic fluff if that's your thing..., set in the same universe as Let Sleeping Snakes Lie, that isn't a typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Aziraphale loves Crowley's hair. Aziraphale loves Crowley in general.Some soft 2 AM musings from everyone's favorite angel.





	Early Morning Thoughts of You

Aziraphale finished up all three books he brought to bed with him far quicker than he expected. It was some time around 2 AM when he put the last book down on his bedside table (one of Adam’s additions to the shop, that he was finally getting around to reading. A modern mystery novel that he had been pleasantly surprised to actually very much enjoy) and sighed to himself.

He could easily get up and grab another book or two, refill his mug with cocoa or maybe some mint tea, and continue his nightly ritual, but that would mean getting up. Getting up would mean dislodging Crowley, who was comfortably curled up next to him, face pressed into Aziraphale’s side and snuffling softly in his sleep. Aziraphale gently ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He was growing it out again and it was nearly back to the length it had been when they worked for the Dowlings.

Crowley was always beautiful, Aziraphale mused to himself as he gently combed a tangle out of Crowley’s curls, but there was something about his long hair that just made Aziraphale want to do nothing but go between staring at him and kissing him all day long. Maybe it was nostalgia, Aziraphale mused. A hearkening back to that day on The Garden’s wall when they met. Or maybe not that far. Possibly when they knew each other at least a little better, Mesopotamia maybe, or Golgotha. He thought about the pretty braids Crowley used to wear and smiled to himself.

Crowley would probably deny it tooth and nail but Aziraphale knew that at least a few of the braids that Crowley had in her hair back then were from the children. Crowley had always been good with kids, far better than Aziraphale, despite his love for them. Children didn’t judge the way adults do, and Aziraphale was certain that’s why Crowley loved them so (though he _would_ deny that as well).

Aziraphale yawned, the rhythmic motion of combing out Crowley’s soft and lovely hair, lulling him in to sleepiness. He slowly shuffled downwards on the bed so his head was on the pillows and Crowley shifted closer in his sleep, his face now pressed to Aziraphale’s plush chest.

Aziraphale picked strands of Crowley’s hair out and started gently braiding them. He had always wanted to do this. Ever since the humans had invented braiding hair, he had thought of what it would feel like to weave Crowley’s beautiful bright red locks into the intricate patterns they came up with. This wasn’t quite the same. Aziraphale was finding himself tired and could only muster the energy for about four simple three strand braids before he actually fell into a rare sleep.

The next morning, when the sun filtered through the bedroom window and the city birds landed on the power lines behind Fell & Co. to sing their morning songs, Crowley found four little braids gracing left side of his head. He had shuffled into the bathroom for his usual morning routine and smiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Crowley shuffled around in the little under the sink drawer where he knew he had stashed some hair ties and pulled them out. Three black ones and one bright pink that he had received from Pepper’s little sister the last time they had visited The Them. Crowley shrugged, a bright pink hair tie from a future witch couldn’t ruin his cool, after all.

Crowley fixed the two braids that had started to fall out and snapped the ties onto all their ends and went back to the bedroom to wake Aziraphale up from his surprising sleep by peppering kisses all over his face.

The braids, a present from his beloved, stayed in his hair all day.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted on my tumblr @punk-aziraphale. come say hi.


End file.
